Le petit orc aux amulettes
by CinnamonChocolate
Summary: Conte de Noël délirant dans le monde du SDA


Disclaimer : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et _Le Silmarillion_ appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien

Conte de Noël délirant dans le monde du SDA

**LE PETIT ORC AUX AMULETTES **

Il était une fois un vilain petit orc. Cela se passait par une froide nuit de Nowell, il gelait à pierre fendre. Son vilain papa avait envoyé ce vilain petit orc voler des amulettes au marché de Minas Morgul. Las! Le vilain petit orc n'avait réussi à chaparder que trois amulettes alors que son vilain papa lui avait ordonné de lui en ramener une dizaine. Songeant à la correction qui l'attendait, le vilain petit orc n'osait point rentrer chez lui. Il s'abrita comme il put de la neige qui commençait à tomber sous un porche et resserra autour de lui son vilain manteau de peau sale et envahie par les puces. Il décida d'examiner les amulettes qu'il avait subtilisées. Sortant la première, il frotta de sa main la crasse qui collait dessus. A sa grande surprise l'objet s'illumina et une fumée vaporeuse s'en échappa, qui bientôt prit la forme d'un guerrier, beau et féroce.

- JE SUIS L'ESPRIT D'ISILDUR, LE GRAND GUERRIER, rugit l'apparition. VILAIN PETIT ORC, COMMENT OSES-TU ME DERANGER?

- Mais-mais-mais-euh-je-je-je... couina le vilain petit orc.

- TAIS TOI! ET JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION, REPOND!

- C'est à dire que... j'ai faim, j'ai froid, et si je ne rapporte pas dix amulettes à mon vilain papa il va me battre comme plâtre. Je t'en supplie, Ô Zizildur, aide moi!

- C'EST ISILDUR, STUPIDE CREATURE, VOCIFERA LE GUERRIER, ET OUI JE VAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR TOI!

Ce disant Isildur sortit son épée en en frappa la main du vilain petit orc. Poussant un hurlement, il jeta l'amulette à terre. Cette dernière était fondue et fumait, tandis que sa main était cruellement brûlée. Le grand guerrier, lui, avait disparu.

Serrant sa main blessée dans son giron (y'a pas grand chose dans caboche à orc, il ignorait donc qu'il eut mieux valu la mettre dans la neige), il prit la seconde amulette de sa main valide et la frotta, se disant qu'elle serait peut-être habitée par un esprit plus compatissant. Et apparut un deuxième guerrier, encore plus beau et féroce.

- JE SUIS L'ESPRIT DE FËANOR, LE GRAND GUERRIER ELFE, tonna-t-il, MINABLE PETIT MONSTRE, COMMENT OSES TU TROUBLER MA QUIETUDE, MOI QUI NE CONNAIT MEME PAS LE SENS DE CE MOT?

- Je t'en prie, Ô grand Ferdinand, je dois...

- QUOI?? COUPA L'APPARITION, C'EST FËANOR, COMMENT OSES TU MASSACRER MON NOM DE LA SORTE? JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE! Ce disant, Fëanor sortit son épée et en frappa violemment la main du vilain du vilain petit orc, qui hurla en rejetant l'amulette. Pssssssh fit l'amulette fondue dans la neige, tandis que le vilain petit orc contemplait sa main encore plus cruellement brûlée que l'autre. Le grand guerrier elfe, lui, s'était évaporé.

Ne pouvant plus se servir de ses mains, le vilain petit orc sortit tant bien que mal la troisième amulette de sa besace avec ses dents, et faute de pouvoir faire autrement se mit à la lécher. Un troisième guerrier apparut, toujours aussi beau et féroce.

- POUAAAAAAH! vociféra-t-il, JE SUIS L'ESPRIT DE BOROMIR LE GRAND GUERRIER, COMMENT OSES-TU, IMMONDE POURCEAU, SOUILLER DE TA BAVE CRASSEUSE MON AMULETTE?

- Mais, mais, grand Bobomite... ()

- QWAAAAAAA? C'EST BOROMIR, RESIDU DE FOSSE SCEPTIQUE! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI A ME JACTER GRAS!

Ce disant, Boromir sortit son épée et en frappa furieusement le vilain faciès du vilain petit orc. L'amulette tomba à terre tandis que le vilain petit orc hurlait en tenant son vilain faciès qui soudain l'était encore un peu plus. Anéanti par la faim, le froid et la douleur, le vilain petit orc tomba face contre terre et ne bougea plus. Du grand guerrier, il n'y avait plus de trace.

Le lendemain matin un pâle soleil arrivait à peine à chasser la froidure nocturne.

Le cadavre d'un vilain petit orc gisait sous un porche, devez-vous penser...

Ô cruels!

N'auriez-vous donc point de coeur, à vouloir ainsi priver un mauvais père de famille d'administrer à son vilain rejeton une injuste correction??

Le vilain petit orc, donc, épuisé et blessé mais bien vivant, se leva. Et ne sachant que faire d'autre il se résigna à rentrer chez lui, où il reçut la terrible correction qu'il méritait pour être rentré bredouille après avoir découché.

Il décéda dans l'heure de ses blessures.

() Mais comment il fait pour parler, vu qu'il a l'amulette en bouche?? Oui bon, faites pas chier, hein...


End file.
